Friendships on Fire (Warning: Loudcest)
by 763Boi
Summary: After finding Ronnie Anne to be a cheating bastard who would fuck her boyfriends best friend, Lincoln breaks up with her. But after witnessing his best friend do it to all of his sisters, Lincoln goes into a depressing state. Now the girls must find a way to make it up to him. (Warning: Loudcest)
1. To Leave A Cheater

*beep, "Hello?", Ronnie Anne said. "Ronnie Anne, look out your shed window.", he said, she looks out and sees a note saying, _Were breaking up_ , "What!? Why Lincoln, i thought you loved me!", she said starting to tear up. "I did until I saw this." He said, hanging up, texting her a pic of her, *ahem, Clyde having sex with her. Re-calling her, "I didnt mean anything about it! Your my one and only!", whe said. "Shouldve thought of that before doing him, also, someone wants to talk to you!", he said. "Who?", she said, "RONNIE ANNE SANTIAGO! YOU ARE MOVING INTO THE CITY WITH OUR FAMILY AND ME A BOBBY ARE STAYING HERE!", her mother said. "NOO!", she yelled, "Goodbye Ronnie Anne, hope he was worth it.", he said as he hung up.

"Luan!? You got any jokes! Im kinda sad and i need someone to help cheer me up." He said, but no answer. "Lua- WHAT THE FUCK?", he said as he creaked open the door and saw Luan giving Clyde a blowie. Lincoln ran in his room and sat down, "What did i just see. WAIT! I think Lisa installed cameras in all our rooms, and i can access them on my computer. So ill just check every room.", he said. _Many sisters later (even Lily)_ , "What th- he took an oath!" he said, about to cry, "He has the nerve fuck my girlfriend, and now MY FUCKING SISTERS! HE CAME INTO A FUCKING 1 YEAR OLD!", he said, boiling with anger. He needed to leave to get a break.

He went to Gus's Game N Grub, but nothing helped, he walked home crying. "You OK bro?", Luna said. "Yeah yeah, just, a little sad.", "Ok, have you seen Clyde? I need him to _test_ something for me.", she asked. He ran in his room and started crying, pretty loudly to. "Im gonna go see if Linkys ok." Leni said. Walkimg up the steps, she saw a little stain of white, "Probably from " _earlier_ " she said. "You alright Link?" she asked, "No Leni. I witnesed my best friend do something he swore never to do.", he said, pouring more tears out of his eyes. "Oh- OK, let me know if you need anything.", she said as she left. "Guys, Linky knows something, he says he saw Clyde do something he took an oath not to do or something.", she said, "Well probably learn later, who knows what they come up with.", Lori said. "Hey. Link uploaded a new video!", Luan said. "Why is it called, _Less Uploads: Felling Depressed_?", Lynn said. "Lets watch and see.", Lucy said.

 _Hello, you probably alredy knkw me as Lincoln Loud, 1 boy in a family of 10 girls. And I had a best friend named Clyde McBride, but today, i saw him do something horrific. I went over to my girlfriend Ronnie Annes house, and you know what I saw? My best friend having sex with her. Yes, you read that right, I was broken, I loved her, but apparently she didnt share that feeling. She is now moving to the city as punishment while her mom and my sisters boyfriend Bobby. And speaking of my sisters, I was heartbroken when I broke up with Ronnie Anne, so I came back to find one of my sisters to help cheer me up, I just wanted to be with someone i knew actually loved me, couldve had a jam session, laugh session, one of Lenis fasion shows, Loris fun girl advice, even Lisa and the twins could've cheer me up, poetry with Lucy, throw a ball with Lynn. But you know what I saw? I creaked open my sisters Luan and Lunas room and saw Luan giving Clyde a b- a blowie. So i ran in my room and wayched Lisas weird cameras of all our rooms, and he even did a freaking one your old. As I watched this i felt mad and sad, he had the nerve to go have sex with my hope to be future wife, and know all my sisters? So now i am completely deppresed, and is faced to see that back-stabbing peice of trash tommorow, if Clyde, Ronnie Anne, or any of my sisters see this, I hope it was worth it._ *video end*

"Wait!? Rinnie Anne cheated on Lincoln?", Luan said, "YOU THINK WERE ANY BETTER?" Lynn said getting angry. "WE WERENT THERE FOR OUT OWN BROTHER WHEN HE WAS FACING A HEART BREAKING MOMENT! BUT INSTEAD WE WERE OF FUCKING HIS BEST FRIEND!", she said. "Wait, did he just say are activities were fun?", Leni said. "I thought he hated out activities!" Lana said. As they were discussing this they heard Lincoln slowly and sadly talking to himself, "I just want to feel loved. But that bastard i called a friend is gonna pay tommorow.", he said, drifting into a slow cry. "Oh god. What have we done?"


	2. Karma Sucks

"Do you think hes gonna do what I think hes gonna do?", Lynn asked while waiting in the bathroom line. "According to my reasearch, there is a 98% chance that Clyde will be beat to crap today.", Lisa said. Lincoln for some reason skipped the bathroom line and walked straight to school. "Did I just see him skip the bathroom?", Luan questioned. "I think so, though this does feel like a nightmare." Luna said. *at school, "Hey Lame-O.", Ronnie Anne said. "Fuck. Off. You cheating motherfucker.", Lincoln said while fighting back tears. "Hey, its my last day here and this is how you act?", she retorted. "Yes, YES IT IS! YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND! IN FRONT OF MY FACE! I HEARD YOU. _Oh Clyde! Yes!_ YOU MAKE ME SICK! NOW GET OUT MY FUCKING FACE EFORE I MAKE YOU!!", he shouted, as he balled up in tears. Right on the sidewalk. "Hey, its o- OWWWW!", Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln slapped her, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKER!", he said, she welded up in tears and ran to school.

"Hi Linc!", Clyde said, "Fuck off.", Lincoln said. "What?", he asked, looking confused. "I said, Fuck. Off. Dude.", he said, getting angry. "What did I d- OWW!", Clyde said. "I SAW YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY SISTERS! YOU CAME INSIDE A FUCKING 1 YEAR OLD!", Lincoln said, now enraged. "I dont know what your talkimg about!", he yelled in agony after that swift blow to the face. "Oh really!", Lincoln said as he pulled out his phone and showed him the pictures and video. "How did you get that!?", he said, "Lisas weird fucking cameras all over the hojse you fucking peice of shit!", Lincoln said. Then, before Clyde could reply, _BAM!_ "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOUR DADS ARE GONNA HERE ABOUT THIS!", Lincoln screamed.

*Many blows later, _DING DONG!_ "Hel- CLYDE!",Harold yelled. "You mite want to get him oit of state before this becomes daily.", Lincoln said. "But why Lincoln!", Harry said. "Oh, you need to see this.", he said. *many pictures and the videos later, "Clyde! You are not old enough for that! And with your best friends sisters AND girlfriend?!", Clydes dads said, "But i needed relief!", Clyde said. "There are hundreds of other way to relieve yourself! I never thought it would come to this, but were sending you, to Florida for a school that we are applying you for.", his dad said. "What!? But I love Royal Woods!", Clyde said with tears. "Punishment, we are also giving all your things to Lincoln.", they said. "Bye doucebag.", Lincoln said as he threw Clyde into his house and slammed the door.


	3. A New Girlfriend

**_Ok guys, chill out, i know how fucked up this story is and that was the point, to make it one of the most fucked up loudcest stories ever. And from your reviews, i guess its becoming accomplished, my other stories will be updated with new chapters soon._**

After Lincoln got home, he layed in his room and relaxed, trying to shake of his deppresing state, but then he heard the doorbell. "Hel- What the hell are _you_ doing here? Come to fuck my sisters again bitch?", Lincoln said. "*sniff* no, im here to introduce you to my dads new child, Lila, she is bassically everything I was before these events, and since you broke up with Ronnie Anne, my dads figured she could be your *sniff* new girlfriend. ", Clyde said, "Oh, well, Lila, why dont you come in and we can have a chat, y-know, get to know eachother. And Clyde, go finish whatever fucking packing you have to do.", he said. He then slammed the door and invited Lila up to his room.

"Ok, I will go first, my name is Lincoln Loud, I am 11 years old and a middle child in a family of 10 sisters, my hobbies are playing video games, reading Ace Savvy, and watching my favorite TV show, _ARGHHH!_ ", he said, "Ok, my turn, my name is Lila McBride, I am also 11 years old and an only child, and my hobbies are bassicaly the same as yours." she said. "Huh, Clyde was right, you really are perfect, your bassicaly what he used to be.", Lincoln said, hearing this made her blush, and she was feeling a little embarrased, then he noticed something he wasnt paying attention to. "Wait! You have white hair to?", he said, "Yeah, I was born with it.", she said. "I was born with mine too.", he said, they were both leaning in, but then.

"Hey Linco- whos that?", Lynn asked, "First off, none of your business, second off, this is Lila McBride, she is the McBrides new child after that asshole Clyde was sent to Florida for school and by the looks of things, hes not comimg back, oh and also, just because me and her are getting _that_ kind of connection, don't go blabbing it and making kt a big deal. That is for me to do when the time is right.", he said. "Oh, well, dinner is ready so come down, maybe you could introduce her.", Lynn said. "You up for it Lila?", Lincoln asked, "Sure, i'd love to meet your family!", she said. "Ok, so I will go through my _sisters_ in order of age. Lily is the baby, Lisa is the genius, Lolas the paegent queen, Lana is the tomboy, Lucy is the goth, Lynn is the sporty one, Luan is the comedian, so look out for her on april fools day, Luna is the punk rock one, Leni is the fasiony kind dumb one, and Lori is the classic teen."

"And she is?", Lori said, "Oh, sorry, this is Lila McBride, she is the McBrides new child.".

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! But seriously, I know this is fucked up._**


	4. Lincoln's Outburst

"Oh, well thats cool, I guess its Clydes sister then?", Luna said. "Uhhhh, no, Clyde was disowned and sent to Florida for some school he was applyed for.", Lincoln said. "Wait, what?", they all said. "Why!?", they all said again, "Oh, I think you know, fucking jerks.", He said. "Wait, before we say anything else, if shes the McBrides new kid, why is she here?", Lana said. "Why the hell do you need to know?!", Lincoln said, getting angry. "Well isnt it odd that shes not with her new family?", Lynn said. "Technically shes _my new family to!",_ the ashen hair boy said. "What does that litteraly mean?", Lori said. "You wanna tell them Lila?", "Sure Linky, I am his new girlfriend." the snow capped girl said.

"Oh Ok, but you better treat our brother right!", Luan said. "You guys are ones to say.", Lincoln muttered. "What does thet mean?", Lucy said. "You know what, im done holding it in, babe, if youd like, go sit in the living room and ill be out in like 5 minutes.", "Ok Linc.", she said as she got up and sat down in the living room. "YOU! YOU GUYS KNOW WHY IM LIKE THIS! ITS YOUR FAULT, WHILE I WANTED TO FEEL LOVED FROM ONE OF YOU, CHEER ME UP, YOU WERE TO BUSY FUCKING MY EX BEST FRIEND!", Lincoln shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I FORGAVE YOU! OR MADE UP FOR THE MISTAKES THAT IVE CAUSED AT YOU?! BUT ALL I FUCKING GET IN RETURN! IS BEING FUCKING BACK STABBED AND PUSHED AROUND!", he said as they all just sat there in shock, "I just wanted to feel loved! And now that I have a new person to love me, you think you habe the right to say, _you better treat our beother right!_ when you couldnt even accomplish that! Now if you will excise mw , i have a girlfriend to go tend to and care for, and of any of you, ANY of you, decide to try to come beetween us, YOULL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!", Lincoln said, when finnaly, Lynn punched him.

"DO YOU THINK WE DON'T FEEL GUILTY OF THAT, WE DIDNT NEED YOUR FUCKING OUTBURST TO REMIND US!", she screamed, "GET... THE HELL... OFF MY BOYFRIEND!", Lila said as she decked Lynn so hard that she was knocked out instantly. "Thanks babe.", he said as they connected lips as everyone watched. "Lets go up to my room and watch that new zombie movie!", Lincoln said as the two ran up the steps. Half the sisters were crying, the others in pure shock, and Lynn still knocked out with a bloody nose.

"Sorry you had to here that, I just cant take them anymore.", Lincoln said as he began to slowly cry. "Its ok, thats why im here, to bring back the cheerful, happy boy that my dads explained so thoroughly about.", Lila said as she kissed him again. They started to make out when Luna knocks on the door, "You alright little bro?", she said with tears streaming down her face. "Can I have some time for my new girlfriend! Shes trying to replace the love that you doucebags obviously arent giving!", he said. But then...


	5. Friendships on Fire Update

Ok so here a quick update on this story, its some information that i forgot to clear up, so here it is in a list

1\. In this story Rita and Lynn Sr. never hear about the events, i mean, unless you want them to, but as of now they are on vacation and left Lori in charge

2\. A Brief Description of Lila McBride

White Hair

Hazel Eyes

Skinny

Long, Silky Hair

Pretty Strong

Perfect Smile

Freckles

Maiden Name: Lila DeCam

Skin Color: White

Love Intrest: Lincoln Loud (DUHHHHH)

3\. Lila McBrides Backstory

 _Lila was a sweet girl born on February 7th 2005, she was a normal child until one day, her home was invaded by her mothers ex-boyfriend from college, her father was violently murdered and mother severely hurt, but after getting out the hospital, her mother realized Lila wasnt safe with her and put her up for adoption._

4\. It may not look like it now, but the loudcest part will be incorporated _wayyyyyyyy_ further in the story, only so I can have Lila and Lincolns relationship to grow, also Lila will not be mad at Lincoln for doing his sisters (god i feel so weird typing that).

5\. Lila is now an official character of my fanfics, so she will be incorporated into more The Loud House stories that I write *cough* The Punch of Realization *cough*.

An thats all, I just had to let some of that out, also Chapter 2 of The Punch of Realization will be out tommorow, As Guilt Flew Over The Loud House will also be updated, and im kinda holding off on SNOW More White Hair.


	6. The Worst Family Ever

"YOU BITCH! YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!", Lynn screamed out loud as she kicked down Lincolns door and began to beat Lila down. "LYNN STOP! STOP! ARGHHHHHHHHHH GET THE FUCK OF HER!", Lincoln screamed as he launched Lynn of Lila and started throwing punches to her head. "FUCK YOU LYNN! YOUR A FUCKING PSYCHO! ALL YOU GUYS DO IS ABUSE ME! YOUR ALL FUCKING DICKS AND CAN GO BURN IN HELL!", Lincoln screamed as he launched Lynn down the steps. Lynn takes a few steps and falls on the couch, and then falls asleep through pain. "LILA! LILA ARE YOU OK? *sniff* PLEASE BE OK! SOMEBODY CALL 9-11!!", Lincoln screamed while balling his eyes out.

*at the hospital, Lincoln sits next to his girlfriend holding her hand, still crying. Her parents stood on the other side, speechless. "Its ok baby, its ok, it was my fault, I let her get to you, I- I-", Lincoln says as he starts to cry harder. "Im so sorry.", he said again and again. "How is she doc?", Harold asked, "Dislocated Jaw, can be fixed, Missing teeth, luckily were baby teeth, and she has some damage to her chest, but she will live.", the doctor said. When Lincoln heard this he started to cry harder, but he kept repeating the same thing to himself, _she will live, she will live, she will live._ *2 weeks later, "Its ok Lila, just keep your eyes closed and youll see.", Lincoln said. "Is it something good?", Lila asked. "Oh its better than good.", he said. "Ok, you can open up now.", he said as she gasped in suprise, a tree house, build as high as Lincoln could do, painted orange, and sturdier then The Loud House. "Its-", Lila said before being shushed by Lincoln. "Dont say anything until you see the inside.", he said. As they go up the sister proof ladder (complete with sister traps). "Aaaaaand wa-la!", he said, as you see a tv, a ps4 and xbox one, and every Ace Savvy comic on the face of the planet.


	7. A Hard Deal

**_Quick before chapter chat. So I deleted The Dark Truth to be able to easily re-make another one, but this time, the chapter will end with Lincoln finding out._**

"Lincoln! Its beautifal! How long has it been here?", Lila asked getting really excited. "Since this morning.", Lincoln said, showing Lila his bandaged, splintered hands. "I didnt even need Lanas help.", Lincoln said. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets play!", Lila said as she got on the PS4. "I bet I can beat you in Crash!", she said. "Oh your on!", Lincoln said as he slid on right next to her.

"HAHA! I won!", Lincoln said, but not bragging to much. But he then saw his girlfriend sadder then she would be losing a game. "Hey, whats wrong?", Lincoln said. "Its just- when your sister came in and the whole thing turned into a fight, it just reminded me of something that happened before, y'know, all this.", she said. "Well, you always make me feel better, so i guess ill do all i can to make you feel better.", Lincoln said walking over to her.

Both Lincoln and Lila were laying next to eachother, panting, and naked. "So, are you gonna tell me whats wrong now?", Lincoln asked. "Fine, but lets get dressed before someone sees us.", she said, still giggling. "Ok, this is a little hard, but i can trust you, right?", Lila asked. "Yes you can.", a different voice said. "Ok s- wait who was that?", Lila asked. "I dont know, stay here.", Lincoln said, getting up and going over to the trap door. "Whos the- AH!", Lincoln said as the door was burst open and Clyde climbed in. "WHAT THE HELL!", Lincoln yelled as Clyde jumped back a little. "You got m- *CRACK!*", Clyde jumped back as he got decked by... Lila? "What the hell are you doing here!", Lila snarled, ready to throw down.

"I came to see this fucker.", Clyde said, pointing at Lincoln. "Your calling me a fucker? I didnt fuck a 1 year old you peice of shit.", Lincoln said, his anger starting to rise up again. "Fuck off white trash, your sisters probably love me more than you.", Clyde said. "In your dreams you fucking monster.", Lincoln said. "Oh you wanna go again you saltine cracker?", Clyde said. "What the hell did you just call my brother?", Lynn said, popping out of nowhere. "Oh hey, you up for round 2?", Clyde said. "FUCK OFF CLYDE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I FUCKING MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR TEETH!", Lincoln said. His anger no longer stuffed down.

"Fuck you, lets go!", Clyde said as he swung a punch, only for it to be caught by Lincoln. Lincoln threw a punch to Clyde and knocked a tooth out. "YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT YOU FUCKED MY SISTERS! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!", Lincoln yelled as he threw another punch. Clyde fell back and right out the window, down the whole tree, and landed on his side, screaming in pain. "THATS RIGHT YOU PEICE OF TRASH!", Lincoln said. Lincoln started feeling woozy, and collapsed to the floor.

The hospital (again)* "Wh- Where am I?", Lincoln asked. "The hospital young man.", A doctor said. "Why am I here?", Lincoln asked. "You collapsed to the floor after you knocked Clyde out of the tree house.", he heard his girlfriend say. "Young man, weve done some tests and your Ladyfriend here explained some things, and weve come to the conclusion that you may be suffering from stress and depression."


	8. The Encounter

"What?!", Lincoln said. "Its true, so I recommend you keep on the calm side, if you get angry, be sure to let it out, dont hold it down or you could seriously hurt yourself. Now since you have been here an entire day, we will realease you in about 2 hours, we just need to have a few tests.", The Doctor said. "OK, just get these tests over with.", Lincoln said.

After Lincolns Tests, "So, how you feeling babe?", Lila said. "Im good, just keeping it cool.", Lincoln said as they walked down the street. "So where exactly are we going again?", Lila said with a confused face. "Since your such a great girlfriend, im taking you out for some ice cream, then to the mall so you can pick some stuff out, then stop at a Burger King if you want.", Lincoln said smiling. "Awwww, thanks babe!", Lila said as they walked to the ice cream shop, only to see a certain someone sitting at the stand, Ronnie Anne.

"Isnt that your ex?", Lila said with a worried face. "Yeah but dont worry, im over her.", Lincopn said as Ronnie Anne spotted the couple. "Hey Lincoln.", Ronnie said with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown as he completely ignored her. "Ok, we will take one mango milkshake with orange sprinkles please.", Lincoln said as he pulled out 15 bucks. "Here you go you to! And 2 straws.", the cashier woman said with a friendly smile. Lincoln and Lila sat down, put both straws in and started to sip, but quickly stopped because they were memorized in eachothers eyes.

They were locked, Lincoln didnt even notice a angry faced Ronnie Anne walking up behind him with fists clenched, but Lila did. "Hey Linc, your ex is behind you right now.", Lila said, "Ughhhhhh, what do you want Ronnie Anne, shouldnt you be in Chicago by now?", Lincoln said. "Who the hell is that?!", Ronnie said with a mad tone. "Why the hell do you need to know!?", Lincoln asked. "I saw you givin eachother those goo-goo eyes!", Ronnie said. "Listen, I just got word that im probably suffering from stress and depression, so if you could kindly let me and my _new_ girlfriend enjoy out milkshake, we would be happier.", Lincoln said, keeping his calm.

"New girlfriend!? Are you rushing into things that quickly? You got over me so quick!?", Ronnie said with a saddish, maddish tone. "Listen, I dont know everything about what happened beetween you two, but from what i heard, you cheated on him with his best friend, so c-", Lila said before she was slapped. "Listen! I talked things through with my parents, im staying here! So Lincoln is mine!", Ronnie said. "No, im Lilas.", Lincoln said. "WHY DO YOU NOT LOVE ME!", Ronnie said. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND!", Lincoln said. "Y'know what, I have plans! With someone who wouldnt cheat on me, so I suggest you stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME A LILA!", Lincoln said as he shoved Ronnie Anne. "Stay out of my life.", Lincoln said walking away with Lila, leaving a tear-eyed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Lila arrived at the mall and Lincoln took Lila to Victorias Secret. "I won the lottery so i have over 60,000 dollars right now, so you can choose whatever you want, just let me know if you wanna go to another store.", Lincoln said. She smiled and kissed him as he walked away to go get lunch.


	9. Lincoln's Reward )

**_YAY! This isnt really Loudcest because there not related, but yay. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!_**

"Ughhhhh, my head!", Lincoln said while rubbing it. "You sure your fine?", Lila asked as he nodded. "Well anyway, since you took me out to get some stuff. Im gonna give you _something_.", Lila said as Lincolns hygenes kicked in, and she saw exactly what happened, and just smiled. They walked back to the treehouse and climbed up, they began to play some games. They were currently neck on neck on a 1v1 on Call of Duty WWII. Lila cam out on top and started to do a dance.

Lincoln was just watching until he drifted jnto his thoughts, pictures of Lila, the future. He was to busy in his thoughts, practically drooling, that he didnt notice Lila disappear out of sight. Lincoln quickly snapped out of it when he was tackled by her. "You ready for your reward?", Lila sked with a sexy tone in her voice. "Yep.", Lincoln said. He was going insane in his mind, and in his pants. Lila could feel him, and to be honest, she felt no different. She kissed him and he kissed back.

Lila then started to lower, going down, down, until she reached his jeans, she pulled them down revealing revealing his underwear. She pulled down his underwear and her eyes widened. "Did you swallow a baseball bat or are you just happy to see me?", she said with a hungry looking smirk. "Oh c'mon, its not that big.", Lincoln said. "Bullcrap.", she said as she lowered herself. His musky man smell filled her nostrils, then she finnaly wrapped her lips around it and started to bob. Lincoln started to moan, and he kept getting louder.

She sped up and kept gojng until Lincoln finnaly shot right down her throat. She swallowed every last bit and came up with that thankful/hungry smile on her face. She started to take her clothes of and he did to. Lila layed down and spread her legs as Lincoln walked over and started to sick her. It got so loud to the point she had to cover her face with a pillow. Little did either of them know, the sisters were right outside that tree.

But they didnt have faces of disgust, they had faces of... jealously? "She sounds like shes having fun.", Luna said. "Im guessing thats the _private concert_ you wish you could go to. HAHAHAHAH, get it?", Luan said. "Probably having the time of there lives.", Lynn said. "This feels wrong, but that mite be the way we make it up to Lincoln.", Lori said. *Back in the tree, "Oh my god Lincoln you rule!", Lila said. "Are you ready for the best part?", Lincoln asked. "Im always ready for you. It's your reward.", Lila said. Lincoln just nodded as he slowly descended into her, jntil finnaly going in with a fast push.

"Nghhhhh~", Lila said with a pleasuring moan. Lincoln kept going and Lila was getting super loud. The sisters heard everything and started to drool. "We are like, such weirdos.", Leni said. "But its for Lincoln.", Lori said, "And hes worth everything in the world.", Lori said while drooling. Back in the tree, Lincoln kept speeding up and they were both moaning with goofy smiles. They both finnaly stopped, not wanting to have a child, _yet_. He came onto her stomach and fell to the side. "Looks like ive found me a pro!", Lila said, still smiling. "We need to do this more often.", Lincoln said as Lila nodded and started to kiss him again.


	10. Gone By Law

After Lincoln and Lilas, *ahem, "encounter", Lincoln couldnt help but have a really goofy smile on his face sometimes. He walked into his house, only to once again, see his ex-best friend, infront of his sisters in a sling. "Guys, all we have to do is get your parents to adopt me, then we could all do all those things we did before!", Clyde said as they started to nod in agreement, until they saw Lincoln.

"Fuck", Lynn whispered. "Whats wr- AHHHH!"", Clyde screamed as all the sisters gasped in horror. Lincoln tackled him once again, but this time, he wasnt hesitating. He picked Clyde up by his collar and threw him against the wall, he continually beat him until he was black and blue in the arms, face and chest. "I told you to stay away from my sisters!", Lincoln yelled as he kicked him in the balls. "But you disobeyed.", Lincoln said as he kicked him in the mouth.

"So I will tell you, one more fucking time, STAY... THE HELL... AWAY... FROM MY SISTERS!", Lincoln yelled one more time before kicking him in the face so hard, that his nose exploded with blood. Lincoln started to tear up, "So much for *sniff* regretting it!", Lincoln yelled as he ran back out the door. He called the police and Clyde was arrested for having underaged sex and for doing a 1 year old, which is considered rape.

4 hours later, Lincoln walked back in the house and went up into his room, the sisters heard rumbling and went to see what was going on. They opened the door and saw Lincoln taking his bed apart and having all of his stuff in bins. "What are you doing?", Lori asked. "Im moving into me and Lilas treehouse. If you want Clyde soooooo bad, go break him out of fucking prison.", Lincoln said.

"We didnt mean anything by it, its just-", Lynn said before she was interrupted. "Its just that your all sick bastards who could give a shit about their only brother if it means they get laid by his fucking best friend who already fucked his ex-girlfriend.", Lincoln said as he went back to work. They just watched until he finished and watched him walk out the house with his stuff in a wagon.

After a little while, the sisters heard a knock at the door. "Is Linky here?", Lila asked. "He moved in to you and his treehouse.", Lori said with a sad look on her face. "Oh, well, thanks.", Lila said as she began walking to the backyard. She climbed up the ladder and into the treehouse, then gasped with horror as she saw her hoped to be future husband on the opposite side of the room.

But it wasnt just him standing on the other side, he was red, crying his eyes out while smashing his head into a wall. He was even leaning out the window, deciding on wheather to stop holding back or stop leaning out. Lila recorded it for a second, because she wanted to show something to those douchebags, until she saw something in his pocket, a knife.

She ran over to Lincoln and ripped the knife from his pocket and threw it out the window. She then hugged him and began crying in his chest, "Dont scare me like that again!", Lila sobbed. Lincoln couldnt do anything bjt feel ashamed, he may hate his life right now, but there was always that light at the end of the tunnel, and his light, his purpose in life right now, was to provide enough love, protection, and care to this beautiful girl infront of him.

"Im sorry, I just, dont know what to do.", Lincoln said begging to tear up again. "Just, dont hurt yourself!", Lila said while sobbing more. Lincoln and her just stood there holding eachother for a second. They both finnaly got over themselves and sat down on the bed. "Oh my god, I feel horrible.", Lincoln said. Lila was leaning on his shoulder, "Well thats why im here.", Lila said with a tired tone. "Im sorry, I wont do it again, I should've thought better.", Lincoln said. There was no reply, he looked over to see Lila vast asleep in his arms, he just smiled and laid them both down as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. UserFriendships on Fire Update 2

First of, great news! Im starting to give shoutouts to people who have followed me and have read most of my fics, and todays lucky person issssssssss... TheLivingMyth! Congrats! And thanks for reading! I also threw some user update parts in there because Friendships on Fire is my most read story. But anyway, lets get to the update!

1\. The Loudcest part is about 5 chapters away, were about to finish the story up!

2\. Ohhhh snap! New story coming soon! I already did Music In The Wind, and next is gonna be a sequel to Friendships on Fire! With Lincoln and Lila going on adventures and having fun! Bit there will still be a couple chapters after the full on loudcest chapter, just to get everything cleared up and have a good ending to the first!

3\. Im doing a contest where people come up with stories for me to write! There will be 5 winners chosen and will get 1/2 credit! So start leaving dem suggestions!

4\. I will be adding in a couple hints to some other stories in the next chapters of this and other stories! So you better be knowledgeable!

5\. To be honest, Lila is a mix of some characters. She has the looks of Linka, the strength of Lynn, the HUUGEEEE heart of Leni, the smarts of half a Lisa, and the intrests of Lincoln! Also her name is based off of Lila Sawyer from Hey Arnold! Who else is ready for The Jungle Movie?!

6\. I will start writing some other show fics like Hey Arnold! and an upcoming The Loud House and Hey Arnold crossover!

Along with the contest, here are some story ideas that I have that need your approval! So here they are below! You can leave suggestions for a new name, but you wont figure out the stories until you read them if you approve.

The Quiet House: This is intended to be a story somewhat like ThatEngineers Sygesophobia, with a small tad of other episodes sprinkled in, also with my ideas!

The Loud Suggestions!: This is gonna be like The One Shot House! except it will be my ideas for future episodes.

What is Love?: This might be a threequel to Friendships on Fire! Or it could be something else, but thats for you to find out!

Family Comes First: This will be a nice family tale kinda thing.

Actin Up!: This is again, like The One Shot House! but instead of my ideas, it would be how I would act in certain scenarios from episodes.

Paranormal Power Hour: This will be a story based on Lincoln and Clydes favorite show, ARGHH!

Loud IRL: The Louds in actual real events in history!

The Loud Movies: The Louds in movie scenarios!

The Adventures of a Santiago: A story about Ronnie Anne and Bobby living life with the Casagrandes.

That's all folks!


	12. Apology Plan

Lila was waking up when she saw Lincoln over near the table. She got scared but realized he was only making waffles. "Good morning, I let your dads know you fell asleep here and they said it was fine if you wanted to stay for a couple days.", Lincoln said as he handed her 2 waffles.

"I will, thanks!", she said as she bit into one. "Oh my god! What kind of waffle is this?!", she said. "Oh, its my personal recipe, I put syrup mixed in with the batter.", Lincoln said as she continued eating. When she was finished, she said she was going to go on a walk and Lincoln nodded as he began to clean up.

After she turnt the corner, she went right up on the porch a knocked on the door. "Hello? Oh hey Lila.", Leni said. "Get everyone downstairs, NOW!", she yelled as Leni backed up. Everyone heard and came downstairs. "OK, I had enough! When I went to check on Lincoln last night, look what happened!", she said as she pulled out her phone.

The sisters watched in horror as they saw their brother acting completely insane. "While this is horrific, please tell me what we have to do with this?", Lisa said as Lila glared at her. "Arent you the smart one? You just asked the stupidest question ever! You guys drove him to insanity! I know what happened last night!", Lila said as they hung their heads in shame.

"I also know you were eavesdropping on our moment!", she said with the tiniest smirk. "So you better find a way to make it up to him, or I swear, all of you are DEAD!", she screamed one last time as she left slamming the door. The sisters hung their heads, but then Lori thought of something.

"Wait, remember how we wee acting when we where listening to them... ya know.", Lori said as they nodded. They all got in a circle and started to plan something out. Once they were finished. They writ a note and taped it to the tree.

Lila climbed back up the ladder and saw Lincoln reading a comic. She walked over to him and looked at the comic he was reading. "WAIT!? You have Deck The Halls?!", Lila said with excitement. "Yeah! I found 2 copies at the Comic Book Store!", Lincoln said as he grabbed the second copy and handed it to her. "Merry Early Christmas!", he said. She kissed him and jumped on the bed as she began.

They both finished the comic as Lincoln walked over to Lila. "Hey, im sorry for how I acted last night, sometimes, I feel like there are 2 sides of me. But to be honest, I dont even care anymore. Im not gonna act like that again, I swear.", he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back as they both got up. They climbed down the ladder as Lila said she was going to go say hi to her dads. Lincoln said OK as she walked off. Lincoln was kicking a soccer ball around until he saw a note on the tree.

He walked over to it, expecting it to be some sort of Slenderman prank from Lila, but when he read it, his heart jumped into his throat. _"Meet us at the family cabin in the woods on Wednesday, hope you like suprises. ~ hope you have fun Linky, your secret admirers."_. Us? Lincoln thought. He couldnt cheat on Lila, his goal was to be better than Ronnie Anne. Or was it a prank from Lila, to catch him up by suprise. He decided he would talk to her about it when she came back, so he just went back up to his treehouse and played games for a bit.

 ** _Woo! Finnaly got that out of my system. Sorry ive been gone, ill explain it sometime later. Im gonna be updating some stories more soon. Like The Punch of Realization (Finna-fucking-ly) and Music in The Wind. And guess what, the loudcest is only 2 chapters away! Aw yeah! Then I have a couple new story ideas, and next shoutout isssssss_**...

 ** _The Bodacious E and Dread55! Congrats guys, and as always, se ya in the next chapter!_**


	13. Hard to Focus

Lincoln walked into his house and walked past his sisters, they were all giving him oddly familiar looks, but he shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. He started making Lilas favorite cupcakes (my girlfriends names Lila and its her birthday so, CONVENIENCE!), Red Velvet. Lila walked in just as they finished. He walked up and hugged her while singing happy birthday.

She blushed a little as they went up to his room. "Yeah, I decided itd be better if we celebrated your birthday in an actual house.", Lincoln said. "Well now that were here, turn around while I get changed.", Lila said. Lincoln blushed as he turnt around. When she said he could look, Lincolns heart jumped up into his throat as Lila was only wearing a really long T-Shirt.

"Well lets play some games.", she said as Lincoln sat down on the bed. Lincoln blushed harder when she sat on his lap. They began to play, but Lincoln couldnt keep focused. He tried and tried, but then... *prick*. Lincoln dropped his controller. Lila smirked because of what she felt. Lincoln sat there in pure shock, realizing what just happened (you can probably guess). Lila turnt around and pushed him on the bed. "Playing dirty with me? Well it really is a "happy" birthday for both of us.", she said. Lincoln had the _goofiest_ smile on his face, he was about to reply, until Lila kissed him.

She unzipped Lincolns pants and oulled them down. As soon as she got rid of his underwear, she was kinda suprised when she felt the sudden thump of his manhood popping out. She leaned over and locked the door, and closed the window. They began as the sisters sat downstairs, they were about to start a movie, until they heard it. They just sat there in pure, um, something. But they were blushing like crazy.

They just sat there, listening. It was alot of moaning, alot of creaking, and alot of, "OH GOD!s", and "YEAH!s". It was the weirdest moment for them, considering it was in there house, but they didnt care. They just pretended they didnt hear it, even though though they were all going crazy in their minds. After another 20 minutes, Lincoln and Lila came running down, both with Nerf Guns in hand, and ran outside.

The sisters awed, but still couldnt shake off what just happened.

 ** _Sorry for the lateness, couldnt get to much out. Anyways, THE LOUDCEST IS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!_**


	14. The Day Has Come

**_The day has cum (Im sorry i had to.)_** Lincoln sat down with Lila in their treehouse and were talking, when Lincoln pulled out the note. "Hey Lila, this note was taped to the tree earlier, and I needed to talk to you about it.", Lincoln said as he handed her the note. She read it, and got a little mad, until she realized something, something that Lincoln didnt notice. "Family Cabin" and "Linky". The sisters, Lila instantly knew what was going on.

"I think you should go for it.", Lila said. "Are you sure? What if its a girl and... and...", Lincoln would've continued, but Lila shushed him. "Its alright, you just go find out.", Lila said as Lincoln nodded. Lincoln was scared, he didnt want to cheat in Lila, he loved her. But then he realized something, there are only a handful of people that now about the family cabin, his sisters, his parents, and his friends.

Lincoln was now thinking of images in his mind that he did not need to see. He cleared his mind and walked down the path. He looked in the window of the cabin, but didnt see anything. He opened the door and didnt see anyone. He walked around for a bit, but didnt find anything, so he was about to go back. But then he got tackled.

He was struggling, but it felt like 9 people were on him. He was blindfolded, and held down by somebody. He couldnt move, but started to panic even more when he felt some people undressing him. He started to freak out, started yelling and thrashing, but instantly froze when he felt a pair of lips hit his, ones that he felt before, ones that would kiss him on the cheek at night.

"LENI?!", Lincoln yelled out loud as everyone froze what they were doing. Lincoln was let go as he ripped the blindfold off. His entire body froze when he saw who were behind this, his sisters. "Whats going on here?", Lincoln said with a confused look. The sisters were about to answer, but all began to blush hardly when they saw what just happened.

With all the confusion, Lincoln forgot he was naked, but he did see his sisters all naked. He looked even more confused, until he realized something. He looked down, and sure enough, was Lil Linky (XD), fully stood up. Lincoln looked back up at his sisters, who were legit drooling.

"No one answered me y- yet.", Lincoln said, he was terrified, were they going to kill him? Hurt him? His head started to spiral again, he was hyperventilating. He started to feel light-headed, until he felt something touch his manhood. Something warm, something wet, something, with a tounge? He looked back down, and saw Lori, giving him a blowjob. Lincoln wouldve freaked out again, but when something like this happens to any boy, they dont give a fuck.

Lincoln was just about to start talking, but then his face started to go from scared, to joyful. He kept trying to snap himself from scared and confused and lustful and relaxed. He tried, but soon enough, his body shut him down. He swung his head back and tried to cover his face with a pillow to cover his moans, but no. He eventually just stopped caring about anything, not about the loudness, not about this being incest, not that he is an 11 year old boy who has had sex twice and probably another 9 times, just safe, fun, relaxation.

Lori got faster and faster, causing Lincoln to moan louder, it kept going until finally, Lincoln splattered more than how much slime covered Miachel Phelps during Kids Choice Sports. Lincoln fell back as Lori stopped. He looked like he had just got in a nice bubble bath, relaxing his body. But then it hit him again.

"Di- did my sister just blow me.", Lincoln said. "Yep, and damn bro, you mustve loaded to many bullets.", Lori said. He was about to start questioning, until Lori walked up and pushed him back down. "Dont lie Lincoln, you know you want this, we all do.", Lori said. Lincoln kept on trying to say no, but he soon accepted defeat. "O- ok.", he said. Lori slid down onto him as she got a suprise.

"Oh god! Why did we choose Clyde!?", she yelled out as soon as she pushed herself on him. Lincoln couldnt deny anything, he loved what was happening. He kept on whispering under his breath stuff like, "fuck!", and, "mmmmmm!". Lori kept pushing, but Lincoln saw she was getting tired, so he flipped her over and started thrusting. Soon enough, he fired, but pulled out and it smacked the wall.

Lincoln wasnt paying attention to his mind. He just layed there in silence, gasping for air. Then, Leni walked up to him, she couldnt help but giggle a little at his face. Lincoln had his eyes closed, he was still taking in deep breaths. Then Leni kissed him again, this turnt from a simple calm down kiss into a full on make out session.

Lincoln and Leni continued for atleast 7 more minutes, then Lincoln spoke up. "Ok, to be honest, I really dont feel like having to do another 8 people, so just come do it already.", he said as he threw himself back. (Hope your happy Bongani King Jr.). All the sisters practically were screaming with excitement in their minds. They all ran up and took control of a part of his body, Lynn got dem balls (Trying not to act like Luan when she says a pun), Lisa got hand one, Leni got Lil Linky (I seriously cannot keep a straight face right now), Lori got hand two.

The twins got round 2 of Lisas hand, Luan got Lincolns mouth, Luna also got his mouth, and Lucy just stood their, waiting for Leni. Eventually, they all ended up being fucked, they just took turns, but that was too much detail to go towards. "Ok, now after I just fucked all my sisters, please tell me why the hell this happened in the first place?", Lincoln said, getting dressed. "Well, after Lila came down and showed us you going insane, and both of your 'moments', we decided this would be the best way to make it up to you.", Lola said.

"And why not just taking me out to the mall or a fun lunch and apologizing?", Lincoln said. "We didnt know it would be that easy.", Lynn said. Lincoln wouldve continued, but then, he realized something that was way worse then anything that just happened. "Oh no, nononononononononononononono!", Lincoln said on the verge of tears. "Whats wrong?", Luan asked. "I, I did it, I *sniff* fucking did it!", Lincoln said with tears pouring out of his eyes. "What!? What did you do?", Luna asked. "I cheated on Lila!", Lincoln yelled out loud.

"Yeah, but im not mad.", a familiar voice said as Lincoln jumped back. He looked at the doorway and saw Lila standing there. "Y- Your not?", Lincoln said. "No, i knew this was going to happen.", she replied. "How?", Lincoln asked. "Simple, the letter you showed me sounded very erotic, and you forgot 2 things, your family cabin was only known by your family, and a handful of friends. Theres also one more key thing, Linky, me and the sisters are the only people who call you that.", Lila explained.

"Well you couldve told me that, i wouldnt have came.", Lincoln said. Luan was about to say a pun, but Luna covered her mouth. "Alright, im going to go re-think a bunch of life choices.", Lincoln said as he left. Lila looked at the sisters, "Your lucky that was to cheer him up.", she said as she ran to catch up.

 ** _There it is guys, happy 2018! The last chapter will come out tommorow and big news! A sequel comes out on aproximitley... Saturday, January 20th, 2018! It will be called, Friendships Reborn, quick hint, some previous characters will be brought back(Not Clyde), a.k.a Ronnie Anne and Lincolns friendship will heal, but it wont be HUGE now that Lila and Lincoln are together. There wont be tension between the sisters and him, and thats all you get to know! Happy New Year! Thanks for bringing love to this story!_**


	15. An Adventure Begins

Lincoln and Lila sat in their treehouse, chilling out. "Im happy I made up with my sisters, even though it became the weirdest experience of my life.", Lincoln said. "Yeah, im happy to, I cant stand it when theirs tension with people I love.", Lila said. "You know what, lets all go out and have some fun!", Lincoln said as Lila agreed and got up. They climbed down the ladder and ran into the house.

"Hey guys! Who wants to go to Royal Woods Trampoline Park?", Lincoln asked, and all ths sisters instantly came down. After going there for 3 hours, they all went out for some smoothies, and what better place than Webbies Soft Served. After sitting down and all ordering their smoothies, they went to the park to let the younger ones play.

"Woah woah woah, we are not leaving anyone out!", Lila said. "What do you mean?", Lori said. Lincoln and Lila dumped out the duffel bagged they had and revealed a bunch of dart guns. "Load up girls, CUASE ITS EVERY BEING FOR THEMSELVES!", Lincoln yelled as he grabbed a semi-auto gun and ran off. The girls all grabbed their weapons and ran off to.

"OH YEAH! WE WON!", Lincoln yelled. After spending 6 hours out, they all went back to the treehouse and chilled out. "Sooooo.", Lincoln said. "Alright, how is the world gonna work now?", Lynn asked. "Who said anything about change? Just because everything that happened in the last 4 months was weird and I have a new love of my life dosent mean we change anything! How about we show Lila how the Loud house really works!?", Lincoln yelled.

"What do you say Lila? You ready for the adventure?", Lincoln asked as he held his hand out. "Yes.", she replied as she took his hand. Lincoln pulled her in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. After that, Lincoln dragged her to the other side of the treehouse as they both jumped down onto the trampoline and ran off.

 _ **There it is. It was a pleasure writing this story, and I will miss it. Now you have to wait another 4 months to see Lila and Linky again! XD! But I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Stay tuned for May 12th to see the brand new fic, "The Adventures of Lila and Lincoln!". And as always, I will see you in the next chapter! PEACE!**_

 _ **P.S Short ending cuase I have to get the next chapters of The One Shot House and A Loud to War out before I go to Hawaii.**_


End file.
